


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [189]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Cinderella - Freeform, Emma as Cinderella, F/M, Prince Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to live with hope and strength, but her step-grandmother, and step-aunts make it so hard some times. And when she meets a certain Naval Lieutenant with a secret, she hopes for one night of happiness at a Ball for the prince.</p><p>(Or the Cinderella AU with a complex family tree, as follows the OUAT suit)</p><p>Regina gets her happy ending in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this Cinderella AU as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When Emma thought back to her childhood, she thought about running through meadows as her father chased her and her mother laughed. She had always had the most beautiful voice; mesmerizing like it was music. She thought about how her Mama would make the sweetest desserts and she alongside her Papa would sneak treats from under Mama’s nose. She thought about how her Mama would sing to sleep every night while Papa stroked her hair.

Those were simpler days, where she lived by her mother’s words of _have hope and be strong._ They had gotten her through all those days where she lost all hope.

It had been hard for her; only ten years old and on her own after her parents perished in a storm while on the road. It had broken her heart to have lost the two people in the world who loved her more than anything.

She had been sent to her grandfather after that. Emma had met Grandpapa Leo often growing up, and he had always been loving and supportive. As he lived a farm over, she saw him frequently; he brought her presents each time he visited, and told them stories of his youth.

When she had arrived, her grandfather looked heartbroken. He had taken her into his arms and held her tightly.

Grandpapa Leo had raised her from that moment onwards. He was old, but he did his best with the help of the staff.

But she knew he worried that she was lonely. So she really wasn’t surprised when he remarried a younger Dutchess named Cora who brought along her own two daughters Zelena, and Regina.

They were a few years older than her, and slightly offstandish, but Emma didn’t mind. She had often wanted siblings growing up, and she dreamed of.

If her grandfather noticed anything, he never said anything. She supposed he hoped that they would all learn to get along, and she dreamed of the same thing. Regina and Cora weren’t exactly close with each other, but at the same time, they were sisters. And it was a bond she wished she had more than anything.

But her grandfather was old. She supposed it was another reason he remarried. So that she would always have a family. And when he fell ill, she stayed by his side every day, while Cora ran amok over the house and Regina and Zelena fought over who got to control the staff.

She felt like her world was falling apart, especially as the doctors tried to ease her into the fact that her grandfather probably wouldn’t live for much longer.

He passed away a few days after that, and it was as if the home was struck with gloom. Cora cried as she told the staff she needed to morn alone and dismissed them all. It saddened Emma, but she wanted the only family she had left to be happy, so she didn’t complain. And when Cora pointed out that it Regina and Zelena needed their own rooms as they were currently sharing, Emma offered hers up, and moved to the tower.

She would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt, to be sent up to live in almost exile. But it also meant that she would have more privacy, and more time away from the family she could tell was starting to resent her.

She took on extra chores, cooking meals, and cleaning the home. Someone needs to with the staff dismissed, but no one else steps up.

So it really isn’t saying much when she’s covered in ashes and dirt.

“Emma, you’re so dirty,” Zelena says to her nastily one morning, “It’s as if you never bathe.”

“All those cinder ashes,” Regina raised her nose up at her. “Cinder-Emma.”

“Cinderemma?” Zelena laughs at that, “Cinderemma! Why don’t you go back to doing more chores _Cinderemma_?”

She feels her heart break at that, as she knows the two of them will ever approve of her. Emma looks over at Cora, as if she hopes for a bit of support.

But she only looks at Emma cruelly as she says, “Well, if that’s all, we’re having breakfast,” Cora says. And if Emma hoped for even a second she’s joining them, what Cora says next makes it clear that she’s unwelcome, “You’re dismissed, _Cinderemma_.”

She smiles as she walks out of the room before breaking into a run. She grabs her horse, the only thing she has left that her grandfather gave her and rides into the field, as tears blur her vision. She wants to run far away from it all, and she doesn’t stop until she sees a deer galloping through the woods. She doesn’t need to ask why as she hears horses in the distance, knowing they’re chasing the poor animal through the woods.

 She rides to catch up with it, all but forgetting her pain and sorrows. As she changes the path of the deer to mask it, she sees him for the first time.

It’s his blue eyes that strike her, and when he asks about the direction of the deer, she pretends not to have any idea of what he’s talking about. She assumes he’s in the Navy, by the medals on his uniform, and he doesn’t correct her. If anything he’s a little stunned by her lack of knowledge of his identity, but she chalks it up to him being a Naval officer. He gives her the name Killian, but she simply smiles instead of offering her own when he asks. And when he tells her that he’ll just have to call her _Swan_ , because of how graceful he thinks she is, she feels her heart swell. He’s summoned away by the rest of the men, but he looks reluctant to go, and asks to see her again.

When she returns home later that day, she’s smiling, and the insults thrown her way simply roll off of her.

She heads to market the next day, when the announcement is made. It’s the King’s brother’s birthday, and King Liam is throwing a ball in his honour. He is of marrying age, and there is a rumour that he’s looking for a wife.

It isn’t the reason for the ball which interests her however, but the hope that she’ll see Killian at the ball. As a member of the Navy, he would be in attendance, she longs to see him again.

When the invitation reaches their home, Cora is ecstatic. She begins preparations, hoping to marry off one of her daughters to the prince. Zelena and Regina had been fighting ever since, both wanting the man for himself, as if he were a piece of meat. And it isn’t the prince himself which they are fighting over, but the status that would come from marrying a man such as himself. Secretly, she feels bad for the prince, to not know if the woman he were to marry loved him truly, or loved his wealth.

She begs Cora to let her come, and when suspicion arises, she’s forced to reveal the real reason she wishes to attend. She can sense the disdain from the two girls as Cora gives her a _perhaps_ , saying that she must finish all her chores, and help with the preparation for Regina and Zelena.

She stays up late, trying to finish altering her mother’s dress in the light of the moon, as she falls asleep more often than not at the dress station. And she’s awoken early to the demands of the others. She wants to be resentful of the card she’s been dealt, but she tries to keep her mother’s words of _hope and strength_ in her heart as she makes it through each day.

When the day of the ball arrives, Emma spends a better part of the day getting the three other women ready. Zelena and Regina take the most effort getting ready as they complain over every single thing Emma does. They leave her very little time to get herself ready, but she manages to dress in time. She runs down the stairs, hoping to catch them before they leave, but she sees a darkness in Cora’s eyes, and Emma has a bad feeling.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cora asked her, as Emma approached them.

“I finished all my chores,” Emma said, trying to be calm, “I’ll stay out of the way, I promise. I just want to see the Naval officier again. Please, Madame.”

“Why would I bring you when you’re in those torn up rags? Cora sneers, and Emma looks down at the dress, trying to find out what was wrong with it. But before she can react, Cora steps forward and tears her dress.

Zelena squeals with glee at that as she steps up to tear Emma’s pearl necklace and Regina trips her, causing her dress to tear further. Emma falls to the ground, in shock, as Cora and the girls laugh, leaving her in a saddened state.

When she’s certain they’ve left, she stands and she runs into the garden, crying out of anger and frustration. She misses her parents so much in that moment. She misses her grandfather. She misses being loved, and she misses her innocence of childhood.

It’s so hard to think of having hope when everything around her seems to be falling to pieces.

It’s so hard to keep being strong.

“There’s no need to cry, Emma,” she hears a soft voice say, and she looks up to see a blonde woman in a green dress in front of her.

“Who are you?” she asks as she sees the woman give her a grin.

“Your fairy godmother, Tinkerbelle,” the woman says as she looks at her, “Now let’s talk about you, shall we?”

Emma looks at her in surprise as Tink asks, “What do you want, Emma? Forget about what those around you want for one night, and think about what you want.”

“To go to the ball,” Emma says softly, “I want one night where I can forget everything. Forget about Cora, and my station. To get lost in the music and dance the night away.”

“Then go to the ball, you shall,” Tink says knowingly, as there is a secret she knows that no one else does. “But first, let’s get you into something far more suitable to wear.”

Emma stands in confusion, as she feels magic wash over her. She basks in it and when it wears off, she sees herself transformed. Her dress in has been mended and it flowing with life. Her hair is fixed, falls in elegant curls around her.

Tink is muttering a few other things, and next thing she knows, she has a carriage, horses, footmen and a coachman.

“Just remember, that it wears off at midnight,” Tink warns before her light exterior returns, “And have with Killian, Emma,” she says with a wink.

Emma doesn’t ask how the woman knows her.

It’s a short journey to the Castle, and she arrives, there’s laughter and dancing all around her. She doesn’t notice everyone watching her until she’s half way down the stairs. But she doesn’t let her confidence waver as she gracefully moves down the rest of them.

She spots Cora in a corner as the older woman appears to be scrutinizing her. But thankfully she hasn’t recognized Emma, and she’s safe.

Killian is in the corner, dressed up formally. But he’s no longer dressed in the Naval costume like those around him.

He lights up when he sees her, as he moves toward her. They meet half way on the dance floor, and he gives her his hand, asking for a dance. She slips hers in his as she places the other on his shoulder, and his falls to her waist.

The two of them glide around the room, filled with happiness and serenity. It’s as if they had done this a million times. She ignores the stares and murmurs around her, as others dance them on the floor.

“You’re the prince,” she breathes as the song shifts. He guides her to the gardens so they can talk, and she feels relieved at the fresh air.

“Aye,” he tells her softly, “I’m sorry for lying to you.”

“It must be hard,” she tells him softly, “To have all this for you, and not know the intentions of those around you.”

“I’ve never once doubted yours,” he admits to her, “You came, even without knowing my station.”         

She smiles at that, as she strokes his face.

“Now, Swan,” he asks her tenderly, “May I have the honour of knowing your name?”

She’s about to tell him, but she swears the clock conspires against her as it hits midnight. The clock begins to chime, and she feels panic spread over her.

“I have to go,” she murmurs, and she starts to run out of the castle.

She knows she’s broken his heart, as he chases her down the stairs. She loses a shoe in the process, but she doesn’t turn back. Not until she’s already down them.

The carriage breaks down when they’re almost home, and she runs the rest of the way. It’s still an hour until Cora and the girls return home, upset that the prince was fawning over some ungrateful wench who left him half way through the night. Cora gives her a suspicious look, but doesn’t say anything.

It’s a few days later when the news breaks that Killian is searching for her, endorsed by his brother. Liam has proclaimed that he wants his brother to find his True Love, and be happy, and she wants to run straight to Killian and beg for forgiveness.

But Cora keeps her busy with more chores than usual, and she’s left trying to finish everything.

And when Killian does arrive with a dozen men, she is unaware. She’s in her room, and when she tries to make her way down the stairs, she finds the door locked. It breaks her heart, knowing she’s lost her chance.

* * *

 

Killian is downstairs pacing anxiously. They’re running out of homes to check, and he wants more than anything to find his Swan.

Liam had been hard to bring around; he wanted Killian to marry someone of status and of another kingdom, but after the ball, he changed his mind. It was as if seeing Killian happy with the girl was enough to change his perspective all together. Assuming everything stayed the same, it would be his brother who ruled, and he was fine with that.

The shoe didn’t fit on either of the Mills daughters, not that he believed it was either of them. Their mother looks disappointed, and tries to throw both the girls at him.

He asks if there are any other women in the home, half desperate, and the older daughter looks affronted.

The younger one looks down, and he turns to her, hoping she would help him.             

Cora tries to silence her, but he has his men restrain the woman, as Regina speaks, “There is another,” she says, guiltily.  “Our sister of sorts. She’s upstairs.”

He tries to bolts up the stairs at that, but Cora trips him and the shoe shatters. He runs anyway, needing to see if it’s really her up there.

The door is locked, and he all but breaks it down, to reveal her. The beautiful blonde woman who had long since stolen his heart.

“It’s you,” he says softly.

“I heard you were looking for me,” she says, a smile filling her face.

“I was,” he admits, “Cora broke your shoe.”

“I have the other,” she tells him, as she retrieves it from a chest. “I’m sorry for running away.”

“I’d follow you anywhere,” he tells her. “But may I know your name now, My Love?”

“Emma,” she breathes, and he feels euphoria flow over him at the sound of her name.

“Emma,” he tests her name on his lips. “Will you return to the castle with me?”

She nods, and he guides her down the stairs. Regina apologises to her, while Zelena sulks and Cora refuses to look at her.

When they arrive back at the castle, his brother is pleased to meet her, and wishes the two of them happiness.

They marry within a fortnight, and Killian hasn’t been happier. She adds a brightness to the castle which had long since been lost with the death of his mother, and together they blossom, guiding their children and their people with hope and strength.


	2. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sweet! I did like that Regina did step up and help Emma and Regina. Now how about a follow up with Emma asking Regina to come live at the castle with them, away from the cruelty and wickedness of her family and getting her happy ending?

 

When Regina thought of how she had treated Emma, she cringed.

Her mother had married a man with a grandchild a few years younger than Regina, and suffice to say that she found it quite strange.

And when said man passed away, she had followed her mother and sister’s suit of mistreating the girl, who had done nothing but shown them kindness.

Perhaps it was why she told the prince that the girl he had spent so long searching for was upstairs, and that she cared for him just as he loved her. Because she deserved that much.

Sure, Cora was less than pleased, but it had been worth it.

Which is what she told herself when her mother and sister’s cruelty turned onto her.

It was what she told herself when she took care of the farm, and made sure her family was well fed.

It wasn’t like they had the farm for much longer anyways. King Liam had dictated that the lands be returned to Emma, meaning Cora would have to move onto her next scheme of marrying some wealthy elderly man, and slowly poisoning them, as she did so often.

But that was before Emma had sent a letter to her, asking for her to come to the castle.

Which was how she found herself seeking an audience with Princess Emma, wife of the brother of the king, and the girl she had mistreated for too long.

“Why did you tell him?” Emma asked once she dismissed her attendants. “You could have kept up the charade and Killian would have moved onto the next house. Cora could have kept me locked up for the rest of my life. So why did you tell Killian?”

“You deserved that much,” Regina said softly, “We were wrong in our treatment of you, and you did nothing to warrant it. You were always so kind, even when we didn’t deserve it. So I told him where to find you so he could take you far away from that place.”

“Was Cora upset with you?” Emma asked gently, looking at Regina. “Surely she wasn’t pleased.”

“She wasn’t,” Regina shrugged, “But it was nowhere near how she treated you. You don’t need to worry about me, Princess.”

“You don’t need to go back there,” Emma said as she searched Regina’s eyes.

“And go where? It is not as if I have a multitude of offers for marriage. Nor do I have any other relatives whom I could stay with. She’s my only option.”

“You forget that we’re family,” Emma said giving her a smile, “And you can live here, with me at the castle if you so desire. You wouldn’t have to do any hard labour, and you could stay as one of my ladies.”

Regina stared at the girl, speechless, “Why? All I did was tell the Prince where to find you. That doesn’t overwrite all the wrongs I did to you.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t,” Emma said softly, “But people are capable of change. And I believe that you changed. That you’re a better person now. So I’m going to give you a chance at a better life.”

Regina smiled at the woman and accepted. She had offered to go back to her place and gather her belongings, but Emma waved her hand and said that they could send a messenger. She didn’t want her to face her mother in lieu of recent events.

And so Regina found herself living in the castle. She had tried to stay out of the way; to not be too much of a burden. She took up hobbies like baking, and she attended social events. She could tell the Prince was slightly wary of her, but with each passing day, he was warming up to her.

She was enjoying herself, and the company of the many occupants of the castle. Well all of those except a certain attractive archer who enjoyed making quips at her expense. It didn’t stop her from making snarky remarks back at him.

And when she complained about him to Emma, the woman simply laughed and said the two of them could stand to learn quite a bit from each other.

Days passed into months, and one day, Regina found herself in the middle of a heated argument with Robin Locksley, the archer whom she learned was also a nobleman, when he suddenly pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers.

She had gasped at that, but kissed him back fervently as the months of built up tension dissipated into passion.

It seemed as if she might just get her happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cinderella has always been one of my favourite tales, and I wanted to write a CS version of it. But it didn’t feel right having David remarry anyone, and well, it worked out quite well to have Cora the step mother, and to give Regina the smallest amount of redemption. Hope you enjoyed it, and I’ll see you guys soon!


End file.
